<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not As Sexy As It Seems by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625453">Not As Sexy As It Seems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous:  A funny smut of Poe and fem!reader successfully fucking in his x wing after many failed attempts? ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not As Sexy As It Seems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can’t pay attention with your tinkering. You can feel his eyes on you and it’s bothering you…and arousing you. You pause and let out a frustrated sigh, “You’re distracting me.”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” you could hear the smirk in his voice, “I’m just watching you.”</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s distracting me!”</p><p>He lets out a laugh, “How?”</p><p>“Because I can feel you undressing me with your eyes!” you face him and snarl. </p><p>He continues to sit there on a bunch of empty crates looking amused and incredibly sexy, “Well, I can physically undress you if that’s what you want.”</p><p>You scowl as you throw the wrench in your hand at him. He dodges it of course, “You’re insufferable.”</p><p>“And you’re beautiful,” he retorts with a smirk. He then stands up and approaches you, “How ‘bout you take a break? Relax a bit. I can help you relax,” he presses his lips to yours in a teasing kiss.</p><p>You push him back, “I need to your ship fixed because my dumbass boyfriend doesn’t know how to be careful.”</p><p>“Well, your dumbass boyfriend would like to apologize…by helping you relax.” his lips press to yours again, but they’re only there for a second before they travel down your jaw and neck.</p><p>You let out a moan, “Poe-”</p><p>“Wanna know something?” he whispers huskily in your ear, “I’ve always thought about us having some fun in my x-wing.”</p><p>You arch a brow at him, “Oh really? Now?”</p><p>He licks his lips and smirks, “Why not? No one’s around. The entire base is asleep ‘cept you and me.” he pulls you closer to him, lips hovering over yours, “It’ll be so good. So hot and sexy.” he nips at your neck again, “Whaddaya say?”</p><p>You nod, “Yeah. Okay. Let’s give it a go.”</p><p>“Great,” he breathes out before beginning to undress himself. You give him a look and replies, “Hey, there’s not much room up there to undress, so might as well do it now before we get in there.”</p><p>You look around to double check that there isn’t anyone else in the hangar. You sighed and began to undress as well, to Poe’s delight. </p><p>Both of your clothes laid in a heap next to the ladder that led up to the cockpit of Poe’s x-wing. You followed him up, getting a face full of his ass, which you slapped, of course.</p><p>“Hey! Hands off the goods!”</p><p>You giggled, “Can’t believe you have a better ass than me. So unfair.”</p><p>Poe smiles as he plops himself into the seat, “Just blessed, I guess. Now,” he takes his cock and strokes it more to harden, “Hop on.” he says with a wink. </p><p>You roll your eyes as you slowly slide into the cockpit and land on Poe’s lab. The toggle behind you digging into your back, you wince, “Yeah. This is really small.”</p><p>Poe pulls you to him, mumbling, “We’ll make it work,” before pulling you in for a heated kiss. Your chest his flush against his. Your hips grinding down onto his lap, making both of you moan. He could feel your wetness and he wants you. No, he needs you.</p><p>“C’mon, sweetheart, give me what we both want.” he pants.</p><p>You nod as you take his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before you slide down onto it, “Poe,” you moan. </p><p>He groans out, “Fuck, baby.”</p><p>You tried to adjust a little, which only ended up with you banging your legs against the sides of the pit, “Ugh. This really isn’t ideal, Poe.”</p><p>He shook his head, “’S’okay. Keep going.” his hands went to your hips helping you rock back and forth on his cock. The dragging of his shaft along your walls were still pleasurable despite the uncomfortable situation you were in. </p><p>He wanted kiss your chest, so he pushed you back. The toggle and levers digging into your back even more. You pushed your elbow back to brace yourself, hearing a click. The shield cover of the pit began to lower down and you groaned. Poe, too caught up in his own pleasure, thought the groan was his own doing.</p><p>“Yeah, you like that, baby?”</p><p>“Poe-”</p><p>“So fucking-”</p><p>“Poe-”</p><p>“-good. Want you to cum all over my-”</p><p>“Poe!” </p><p>He lifted his head, realizing the predicament you were in. He snickered, “Oh. Oops.” he tried to look around you, trying to find the switch to open the pit back up until-</p><p>ZWOOSH!</p><p>The engine of his X-wing turned on, “Ah crap! Hold on! I got this! Can you just-” he tries pushing you to the side, but it’s uncomfortable.</p><p>“Ow! Poe!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, babe! I just need to-”</p><p>“I literally have imprints of buttons and levels on my side right now!”</p><p>“I know. I just gotta-there!” he engine dies and then there’s a rumble. A loud pop emerges from below and you see a cloud of black smoke. </p><p>You groan, “And there goes all the work I had gotten done earlier.” You glare at your boyfriend.</p><p>He gives you a sheepish grin, “Sorry.”</p><p>You roll your eyes and climb off him, “We’re never doing this again, Dameron.” </p><p>Poe watches with a pout as you climb down the latter and begin to redress, “Aw, c’mon, babe!”</p><p>You continue to glare at him, “Two things: 1) while the idea of fucking in your x-wing is hot, it’s most certainly not ideal nor sexy and 2) you’re on sex probation for ruining all the hard work I’ve done.” you scoop up Poe’s clothes and begin to walk away.</p><p>He calls after you, “Wait! Hey! Where you goin’ with my clothes?!”</p><p>“If you want ‘em, you’l’ have to get ‘em!”</p><p>“You want me to flash the entire base?!”</p><p>“Yeah! Let everyone see how blessed you are with that ass!” you yell before running out of the hangar, leaving Poe to grumbly climb out of his X-wing and cover himself up with a nearby grate as he hunts you down for his clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>